Jay Merrick
Jay (revelado en su cuenta de Twitter) es el dueño de la cuenta de Marble Hornets. También fue un antiguo cámara del set de Marble Hornets. Historia Jay era amigo de la universidad de Alex. Le ayudó en la grabación de su proyecto, con la búsqueda de localizaciones y grabaciones. Cuando Alex decidió abandonar todo el trabajo Jay decidió quedarse con todas las cintas de las grabaciones porque no estaba de acuerdo con Alex con quemarlas. Alex se las dio solo con una condición, que no le volviera a hablar del tema. Después de un tiempo Jay se olvido de las cintas, hasta que tres años después, vuelve a encontrarlas en el armario donde las guardó. Cuando las encontró sintió cierta curiosidad por saber porque su amigo se volvió tan paranoico y decidió dejarlo todo. Con ese fin nace la cuenta de YouTube de Jay donde sube cualquier vídeo de interés. Jay originalmente publicó sus vídeos en Something Awful, pero decidió cambiarse a su actual cuenta de Twitter. Jay se muestra bastante persistente de averiguar la verdad, eso le ha llevado a varios encuentros con Operator. Entry #80 mostró la última aparición de Jay vivo, donde mientras investigaba Benedict Hall, fue disparado por Alex y Operator se lo llevó. En la Entry #83, vuelve a aparecer Jay, pero muerto, cuando Tim va teletransportándose mientras sigue persiguiendo a hoody. Personalidad Jay es una persona muy persistente, que da todo de sí mismo para poder averiguar y entender lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Al igual que Alex, se graba las 24 horas del día, aunque es para mantener intactos sus recuerdos debido a las múltiples perdidas de memoria que ha sufrido en momentos anteriores. En ocasiones se le ha visto enfermo con casi los mismos síntomas que poseía Tim y Brian. Perdida de memoria y tos aunque parecen ser debidos a la exposición prolongada con Operator. Problemas de Salud Según su cuenta de Twitter, Jay a empezado a sufrir problemas en sus salud des de que empezó a ver las cintas. Aquí se muestran todos en listado: *'9:27 AM del 23 de Julio del 2009': Resulta difícil dormir últimamente. *'3:00 AM del 26 de Julio del 2009': Muy enfermo. 40 de fiebre. Necesito dormir en vez de mirar las cintas. *'7:23 AM del 11 de Agosto del 2009': Sintiendome malo otra vez. *'5:13 AM del 28 de Agosto del 2009': Estuve enfermo la semana pasada. Sigo con la Entry 12. *'2:15 AM del 4 de Setiembre del 2009': Jaqueca. Necesito estirarme un rato. *'1:18 AM del 5 de Setiembre del 2009': Anoche me desmayé. Mañana iré al médico. *'8:22 PM del 19 de Setiembre del 2009': Anoche no pude dormir. Temblé. Creo que iré al médico otra vez. Tras un problema que tuvo con su cuenta en Youtube, Jay volvió a sufrir ciertos problemas con su salud: *'6:04 AM del 22 de Marzo del 2011': Estoy teniendo la peor jjaqueca ahora.. *'6:26 AM del 22 de Marzo del 2011': .claabezaestá machcaándome. *'6:29 AM del 22 de Marzo del 2011': dorrmiir ahor.a Hasta ahora, la causa de la mala salud de Jay es desconocida, aun que se piensa que puede estar ligada a Operator o Masky. Un Narrador Poco Fiable La credibilidad de Jay como narrador se puede poner en cuestión en cierto grado. La gran cantidad de información sobre Alex es una colección masiva de cintas de vídeo. Una persona viendo todas esas cintas sin orden alguno tendría problemas para entender toda la historia. Cualquier análisis que pueda hacer Jay sobre el contenido de las cintas (usando frases) puede no se preciso. Además, empezando por la Entry #17, hay pruebas de que Jay sufre grandes lagunas en su memoria. No se acuerda de los hechos de la Entry #17, y tampoco se acuerda de lo que pasó después de que la cámara se parara en la Entry #18 y la Entry #19. La Entry 19 también rebeló que Jay escondió la información al público sobre él grabándose a sí mismo durante un mes. Mientras Jay no parece tener la intención de engaña, siempre está perdiendo infomación, o no la cataloga como importante. Las lagunas de la memoria de Jay parecen estar aumentando a medida que pasa el tiempo. Totheark cree que no se puede creer a Jay porque es humano. Correspondencia - Twitters Existe un canal de Youtube llamado Avispas De Mármol, que en conjunto con traducir los Entrys y ToTheArk, a traducido todos los twitters y hecho vídeos donde el material está ordenado, para seguir un orden temporal de los eventos. *'HyenaGod a Jay el 11 de Noviembre del 2009': hey, me estaba preguntado desde que desapareció tu cuchillo en la Entry #18, se lo clavaste a ese enmascarado que pillaste en la cinta? **'Jay a HyenaGod el 28 de Noviembre del 2009': No estoy seguro, pero lo dudo. -J. *'PirateGuy a Jay el 7 de Febrero del 2011': quizás el lugar al que te diriges tiene algo importante? O solo es trabajo del día a día? **'Jay a PirateGuy el 9 de Febrero del 2011': Espero que haya algo importante. Estoy conduciendo mucho y descansando poco. *'Laparus a Jay el 19 de Marzo del 2011' : Supongo que tienes el código "LIES" del vídeo. **'Jay a Laparus el 19 de Marzo del 2011': No había visto los números del final hasta ahora. Gracias por ahorrarme tiempo. *'Brianna a Jay el 24 de Mayo del 2011': Quizás deberías haber sido más abierto con Jessica. Dejando que alguien sepa sobre lo que pasa podría dar otra perspectiva. Quizás hubiera ayudado. **'Jay a Brianna el 24 de Mayo del 2011': Quizás. Quien sabe donde está ahora. *'رحّال a Jay el 2 de Junio del 2011': ¿Cómo sabes los marcos de tiempo si las cintas no tienen fechas? **'Jay a رحّال el 2 de Junio del 2011': Las que encontré en la caja fuerte del Hotel están numeradas (aun que algunas no lo estén). También le dije a Alex "It's been over a week" (A sido una semana) en la Entry #39. *'Leah B. a Jay el 3 de Junio del 2011': Creo que la deberías dejar abierta para salir corriendo en caso de necesidad. (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Leah B. el 3 de Junio del 2011': Es posible, pero tengo control remoto para eso. No es como si tuviera que buscar mis llaves para abrir la puerta en caso de necesitarlo a toda prisa. *'Jay a Jay (Marblehornets) el 3 de Junio del 2011': sube una nueva entry sobre lo que estás haciendo. Han pasado meses des de la última entry. **'Jay (Marblehornets) a Jay el 3 de Junio del 2011': Está bien con eso. No quiero mostrar mucho donde estoy. *'tweek tweak a Jay el 8 de Julio del 2011': J, como es que no sabes algo sobre donde está Alex. **'Jay a tweek tweak el 8 de Julio del 2011': Eso es lo que estoy intentando descubrir. Como más cerca tengo la sencación de estar, hace que sienta que no quiero saberlo. *'Shabby Paulissen a Jay el 8 de Julio del 2011': Jay. hemos encontrado esto. Necesitas verlo. No dejes que ToTheArk decida por ti. (A este tuit y lo que ha de ver Jay es esto) **'Jay a Shabby Paulissen el 8 de Julio del 2011': ¿Eso vino de ToTheArk? ***'Shabby Paulissen a Jay el 8 de Julio del 2011': Usé un espectrograma en el sonido del último vídeo de ToTheArk. Que fue Output. Ocurre cuando aparecen los ceros en la pantalla. ****'Jay a Shabby Paulissen el 8 de Julio del 2011': Gracias por eso. No es algo que esperaba ver, creo... *'Brianna a Jay el 11 de Julio del 2011': Jay, sé que hago como un año tarde en esto, pero porque hay música tranquila durante toda la Entry #25? Siempre me lo he preguntado. **'Jay a Brianna el 11 de Julio del 2011': No hay música. Creo que quizás estarías escuchando el zumbido del AC. ***'Brianna a Jay el 12 de Julio del 2011': Perdón, quería decir la Entry #24. Tiene música muy tranquila si le subes el volumen. ****'Jay a Brianna el 12 de Julio del 2011': Viene del TV. Probablemente lo deje encendido para tener ruido de fondo. De otro modo el silencio me hubiera hecho pensar que oia cosas. *'Nick Cunningham a Jay el 24 de Julio del 2011': Respondió TTA a la Entry #44? **'Jay a Nick Cunningham el 24 de Julio del 2011': No, aun no. No sé que hacer con eso. *'Tobias Arvidsson a Jay el 30 de Julio del 2011': Qué hace Alex mientras tu estás persiguiéndolo? **'Jay a Tobias Arvidsson el 30 de Julio del 2011': Nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que puedo decir. Algo frustrante de ver. *'Caleb Morris a Jay el 1 de Setiembre del 2011': Jay has conseguido contactar con Jessica otra vez? Tu tienes su número y no sabemos que le ha pasado. **'Jay a Caleb Morris el 1 de Setembre del 2011': Lo he intentado mucas, muchísimas veces. Sin respuesta. *'Giovanni a Jay el 10 de Setiembre del 2011': quizás fuera algún vagabundo que conocía muy bien el parque. (Refiriendose a este tuit) **'Jay a Giovanni el 10 de Setiembre del 2011': Es posible, pero no parece un vagabundo para mi. *'Carson Jenkins a Jay el 26 de Setiembre del 2011': Alguna vez encontraste la cinta que mostraba lo que ocurría en la Entry #38? Parecía que fuese algo importante. **'Jay a Carson Jenkins el 26 de Setiembre del 2011': Eso es lo que espero encontrar pronto. No faltan tantas cintas. *'Chad a Jay el 26 de Septiembre del 2011': Quizás la muerte de ese hombre ya ha sido confirmada. Y el caso ha sido cerrado. **'Jay a Chad el 26 de Septiembre del 2011': Entonces no habría noticias de él? No encuentro nada. *'David West a Jay el 11 de Diciembre del 2011': Sin duda una buena señal no? **'Jay a David West el 11 de Diciembre del 2011': No voy a decir nada seguro. *'Natalie a Jay el 11 de Enero del 2012': Con quién irías? **'Jay a Natalie el 11 de Enero del 2012': Ese es el problema. No creo en nadie. *'trnsgndr a Jay el 13 de Enero del 2012': Tuviste algunos malos sueño o pesadillas? (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a trnsgndr el 13 de Enero del 2012': No lo creo. Aunque no lo puedo recordar. *'Brandon Nickles a Jay el 18 de Enero del 2012': Cuando subirás la Entry #53? **'Jay a Brandon Nickles el 18 de Enero del 2012': Cualquier cosa importante que pase lo pondré en mi canal. *'Jordan M. Isaacs a Jay el 18 de Enero del 2012': Alguna señal de Tim? **'Jay a Jordan M. Isaacs el 18 de Enero del 2012': Aun no, he preguntado a algunas personas de los alrededores del pueblo pero no he sacado nada. *'HI a Jay el 12 de Febrero del 2012': Reconociste el hombre al final? (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a HI el 12 de Febrero del 2012': No, no lo hice. *'Carson Jenkins a Jay el 16 de Febrero del 2012': Pensaste en mirar las/coger las cintas? (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Carson Jenkins el 16 de Febrero del 2012': Todas las vitrinas están bloqueadas. *'Nick Williams a Jay el 2 de Marzo del 2012': Diles que estás esperándole y pregúntales si saben cuando estará allí. (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Nick Williams el 2 de Marzo del 2012': Ellos probablemente no se creerian eso, con lo de la confidencialidad doctor paciente y todo eso. *'Faith a Jay el 22 de Marzo del 2012': Sabes cuando subirás otro vídeo? **'Jay a Faith el 22 de Marzo del 2012': Cuando mire las cintas de Tim. Asumiendo que hay algo importante en ellas. *'Daniel Ngo a Jay el 23 de Marzo del 2012': llévate tu cámara solo por si algo pasara mientras coges las cintas de Tim... (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Daniel Ngo el 23 de Marzo del 2012': Estoy. Reuniendome con él en un lugar público, también. Por si acaso. *'Brandon Cox a Jay el 26 de Marzo del 2012' : Te acuerdas de haver estado en el set en esta cinta? No has estado antes, así que me estaba preguntando si eso era cierto en ese caso. (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Brandon Cox el 26 de Marzo del 2012': Me acuerdo de la noche que empezó a llover , si. Pero como viste, me fui una vez regresamos al piso de Tim. *'Marcus Matthews a Jay el 5 de Abril del 2012': Tienes miedo de que ToTheArk te haga daño para llegar hasta Alex? **'Jay a Marcus Matthews el 5 de Abril del 2012': No tengo dudas de que El/Ella/Ellos lo intentará/intentarán. Siempre estoy en guardia. *'Natalie a Jay el 5 de Abril del 2012': Usé un espectrograma en el audio. (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Natalie el 5 de Abril del 2012': Wow. Supongo que ESA parte va dirigida a Alex, entonces. Suena muy amenazante. *'Brian Like a Jay el 7 de Mayo del 2012': Yo no creo que sea la mejor idea ir a ese hospital... qué esperas encontrar? Y no es Tim... poco fiable? **'Jay a Brian Like el 7 de Mayo del 2012': No sé adonde más ir, pero voy a mantener a Tim vigilado mientras estamos ahí afuera. (Estoy) Preparado para todo. *'Skylar perocchi a Jay el 16 de Mayo del 2012': Porque no se lo dices? (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Skylar perocchi el 16 de Mayo del 2012': Porque parece que esté actuando normal ahora. No quiero estropearlo ya que me está ayudando. *'Justin Evans a Jay el 16 de Mayo del 2012': Yo llevaría algo. Como un cuchillo. (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Justin Evans el 16 de Mayo del 2012': Llevo algo, Por si a caso. *'Kaley Israels a Jay el 25 de Junio del 2012': Y porque no llevas una persona? (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Kaley Israels el 25 de Junio del 2012': Porque no tengo a nadie. *'Dr.Argon a Jay el 13 de Julio del 2012': No puedo esperar. Había algo interesante en esos papeles? (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Dr.Argon el 13 de Julio del 2012': Si, algunas cosas. Más personas le hacen comentarios a Jay el 13 de Julio, pero no reciben respuesta. *'ALEJANDRO ESTRADA a Jay el 24 de Setiembre del 2012': Donde (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a ALEJANDRO ESTRADA el 24 de Setiembre del 2012': En el centro. Cerca de la tienda de antigüedades donde le vi salir hace unos meses ***'ALEJANDRO ESTRADA a Jay el 24 de Setiembre del 2012': aaa ay, est verdad. *'Stephen Kellogg a Jay el 21 de Diciembre del 2012': Puedes culparle? (Respuesta a este tuit) **'Jay a Stephen Kellog el 22 de Diciembre del 2012': No, en absoluto. ***'Stephen Kellogg a Jay el 22 de Diciembre del 2012': Ve con cuidado. Tim sigue siendo peligroso, podría ajustar a su... otro yo a mitad de frase. *'Veronica Loflin a Jay el 21 de Diciembre del 2012': Joder, donde trabaja Tim? Está cambiando siempre de trabajo no? **'Jay a Veronica Loflin el 21 de Diciemebre del 2012': Ha estado trabajando en el mismo sitio des de que lo encontré, creo. Galería Bibliografía y Webgrafía *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/jay (Traducido) *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Jay (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/2794550370 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/2845772366 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/3240565681 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/3594927233 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/3745573879 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/3767849265 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/4107191698 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/50060307221065728 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/50065681479245824 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/35112946396831744 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/Theyeballkid/status/49156536823578624 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/49157607709081601 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/tassaron/status/73109428769005568 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/73110937900552193 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/linussspacehead/status/76358842757292032 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/76359824253788161 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/75950435965476864 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/76749670822584320 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/raiiban/status/76719077338517505 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/76750413138903040 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/Socoffeemaybe/status/89372566602530817 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/89374094239338497 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/pivotshabz/status/89371733987037184 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/89370820081762305 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/89394379206307840 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/pivotshabz/status/89410084270112771 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/89413016914894848 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/tassaron/status/90437648816156672 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/90877991948791808 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/tassaron/status/90879020492783616 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/90880618707161088 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/Blank_Zero/status/94894093024509952 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/94894801681530880 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/KawaiiNeckbeard/status/108636691895554048 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/108637124282171392 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/thor9356/status/109360439275683840 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/109366566189150208 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/punxtr/status/112317082238066688 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/112315984152510464 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/112318239593332736 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/CJenkin4/status/118404621466218496 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/118406221945503745 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/GreyouTT/status/118406154723393536 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/118406415244197888 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/BraveDave88/status/145643697269260288 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/145645273102815234 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/fatalfrenchfry/status/156874615338184704 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/156879741029318656 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/trnsgndr/status/157905740156243969 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/157905093650427905 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/157908675007221760 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/poristhead/status/159437935895252994 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/159443499912151041 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/rulerofeden/status/159421674507350016 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/159443735053217793 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/SOREN2011/status/168814753995685888 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/168809721778806786 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/168824551533314049 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/CJenkin4/status/169938394422591488 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/169931783591297025 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/169939812688728065 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/nickwilliams666/status/175681212105502720 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/175680727361388545 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/175699874497572864 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/Lost_Creature13/status/182917658273005568 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/daninjango/status/183007791034798080 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/183006736750358528 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/183014977962131456 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/BCoxBox/status/184139796808081410 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/184137390082899968 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/184142157379141633 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/thatpretzel/status/187729502988795907 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/187730369787858945 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/fatalfrenchfry/status/187729119130304512 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/187728551817134080 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/187730918784516096 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/SOGTheReaper/status/199569447369981952 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/199993359635447808 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/HeylookitsmexD/status/202841853048008704 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/202840159308365825 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/202842962042945536 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/jtsunshineevans/status/202843860349628417 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/202845838769274881 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/kisraels1028/status/217347936907038720 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/217343913667727360 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/217355652668981249 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/DoktorAgon/status/223886960563978241 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/223886777520369665 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/223890208163241984 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/ALEJANDROESTRA1/status/250320048856641537 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/250319086859481089 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/250321020563632128 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/ALEJANDROESTRA1/status/250321579236524033 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/SDK_Films/status/282243440639614976 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/281932619183161344 *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/282290175038607360 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/SDK_Films/status/282290981267705856 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/veroreos/status/282045616941588480 (Traducido) *https://twitter.com/marblehornets/status/282290453758496769 (Traducido) Categoría:Personajes